Turn it on vibrate
by LondonBridge23
Summary: !SPOILER ALERT!  After the warblers perform at reginols Kurt and Blaine head back to there seperate dorms at Dalton Academy.  As the night goes on they have their adventures and their mishaps, but how will the story end when Kurt ends up in the hostpital?


Blaine walks up to Kurt before their big duet at regionals. "Hey, um why do you look so worried?" Kurt looks at him in disbelief, "Are you kidding me, I mean I know that you have done this about a million times and, ugh don't laugh at me, but I am freaking out, I mean what if I forget the lyrics or or or.." Blaine cuts him of, "hey come on now, it isn't that hard." He looks at Kurt and kisses his cheek. Kurt smiles and sighs as the announcer announces their performance. Blaine smiles another time and walks up on stage. The rest is all a blur to Kurt, performing, the crowd, the spotlight, and then he is back behind the curtains breathing heavily and gulping water from Blaine's water bottle that he snagged out of his bag. Blaine comes up behind him and laughs. "I remember my first solo, anyway come on we should get to our seats to see New Directions preform!"

After finding our seats Rachael Berry has already found the stage, but hasn't begun singing yet. She looks offstage at someone and the music starts up. She sings and it's beautiful, by the end of the song Kurt is in tears and Blaine is their to comfort him. Then they preform "Loser Like Me" and everyone is in an uproar, foam fingers are waving in the air and people are jumping, it felt more like a party than a music competition. The crowd cheers at the end of the song and the judges leave to choose the winner.

Kurt and Blaine are standing close together, crossing their fingers in hopes that that envelope encloses their name.

The drunken woman walks onstage and announces gibberish then pulls out the card. "The winner is...New Directions!" Kurt's heart drops as the crowd cheers. They all clap as New Directions holds up the trophy.

They walk of stage grimly.

Outside Kurt congratulates his friends and climbs into Blaine's car. Blaine reaches over and pats Kurt's knee. "Kurt, you okay?" Kurt looks over and smiles, "Yeah, I am just disappointed, we worked so hard." Blaine sympathetically smiles, "Well I guess they worked just a little bit harder. Heh..so do you want me to take you to Burt's house or...where?" Kurt shrugs. "I don't know, where are you going to night?" Blaine starts the car and turns up the heat. "I was staying in my dorm, my parents are on vacation in California." Kurt nodded, "I will just go to my dorm to, I don't really want to go home, Burt is having a date with Carol tonight, I will just text him.." Kurt pulls out his phone and starts texting Burt. Blaine nodded and started to back out of his parking space.

Once on the road Kurt curled up in his seat and closes his eyes. Blaine looks over and turns down the radio. "Are you taking a nap?" Kurt opens his eyes, "No I'm just kind of cold." Blaine is silent for a moment, "Oh there is a scarf in the back seat." Kurt scans his eyes behind him, "Oh their it is." Then he slips his body in between the two seats and grabs the scarf, only to find it is entangled with the seat belt. "Uh-oh.." Kurt reaches his other arm around the seat and starts untangling the scarf. "Kurt? What are you doing?" Blaine is blushing and trying to keep his eyes on the road, because Kurt's but is right next to his face. "The scarf is stuck, sorry it will just be a second." Kurt gets the scarf untangled and smiles, "got it.." Kurt slides back into his seat and wraps the scarf around his neck and in a neat knot in the front. He nuzzles his face into the scarf, the smell of Blaine, his Blaine. He slowly drifts of to sleep..

By the time they reach the school Kurt is fast asleep. Blaine gets out of the car to wake Kurt up, once on the other side he softly shakes Kurt awake. "Hmblebtm.." Blaine laughs and says, "Kurt come on.. wake up." Kurt's eyes flutter open, "Oh hey um yeah.. so uh" Blaine helps Kurt get out of the car and almost ends up carrying Kurt to his room, "Yeah you weren't tired at all." Kurt laughs and grabs Blaine's blazer and pulls him close, they stand their for a moment exhaling, then Kurt presses his lips to Blaine's. Blaine could feel Kurt's tongue touch Blaine's lips, and just as he is about to part his lips Kurt pulls away, "I'll give you back your scarf tomorrow." Kurt winks at him and opens the door and slips inside. He leaves Blaine blushing at the door. "He is one sexy boyfriend!.." Blaine thinks to himself. Then walks down the hall to his dorm. Reaching in his pocket to get his key remembering it was left in his car. He shrugges and goes back down to get it.

Kurt sits on his bed thinking of Blaine, "I want to see him.." He mumbles to himself. So he gets up, already in his pajamas, slips on his slippers and goes out to Blaine's room. Getting their he finds his door locked, "Hm.." He knocks and finds no answer, so he reaches for the key on top of the door frame. Inside he finds the room empty, worried he walks over to the bathroom, nobody. He walks back out into the hallway and to the window at the end of the hall overlooking the parking lot. Which is mostly empty except for Blaine's car, a couple staff cars and some other students cars. He sees the lights in Blaine's car on and then the car door slamming and he sees a figure walking back toward the school. So he goes back over to Blaine's room and sits down on the bed after retrieving his own pillow from his room.

Blaine walks up the stairs and stops at Kurt's door remembering the kiss, still lingering on his lips. He decides to go in, he heads inside and finds that the room is empty and Kurt's uniform is strewn over the chair at his desk. He checks the bathroom, a million face creams but no Kurt. He lifts an eyebrow, and heads to his room, thinking that the last place Kurt would be. And he is right. When he opens his door he finds Kurt flipping through a Vogue magazine he found on Blaine's nightstand.

"Hey their you are." Blaine smiles at him, Kurt's head comes up and he blushes. "Oh um I was lonely.."

Blaine laughs and stops for a second as he closes the door, "How did you get in here?" Kurt raises an eyebrow, "The key on the door frame? Were you getting the key from your ca?" Kurt laughs a little and places the magazine back by the lamp. Blaine shakes his head and removes his shoes.

Blaine turns of the overhead light and looks at Kurt, "So pillow and pajamas, sleepover?" Kurt blushes, "Please?" Blaine smiles and nodes." Kurt smiles and mentions that he is going to go get his laptop and a movie.

Blaine decides to get into his pajamas, but he is only able to get his pajama bottoms on before Kurt comes back in. He walks in on a topples Blaine. Kurt blushes and looks away, "Uh..I am just going to go get some uh.. I'll be back." Kurt tosses the laptop on the bed, along with a couple of movie cases then turns around for the door. Blaine goes forward and grabs his arm, "Kurt? What's up?" Kurt turns his head and looks Blaine up and down, he is wearing plaid pajama bottoms and he can see his briefs sticking out just a little, his chest has a fine layer of curly black hair and his muscular arms usually hidden by his blazer are now limply at his side. "I um well your..kinda half naked.." Kurt squeezes his eyes shut and covering them with the tips of his fingers. "Their I'm not looking, get finished dressing. But there is silence. "Are you done?" He hears Blaine laughing. Taking his hands of his eyes he just sees Blaine standing their crossing his arms and smiling. "Blaine.." Kurt says shutting his eyes again. Blaine starts chuckling, "Okay okay, ill put a shirt on." Kurt hears some rustling and asks, "You done?" "Yes I am fully clothed, you can open your eyes now." Kurt opens his eyes to a brown scratchy sweater. "You couldn't have worn something more.. attractive?" Blaine looks down at his sweater, "you don't like it? I think its cozy." Kurt rolls his eyes and walks over to Blaine's dresser, "What drawer do you keep your pajama tops in?" Blaine replies, "Third drawer down." Kurt opens it to find a mess of pajamas and underwear, "Wow your really organized, arn't you," Kurt says while laughing a little, "ah how about this?" He pulls out a purple and grey stripped cotton t-shirt. Blaine nods and Kurt turns bashfully the other way while he got dressed.

After redressing he went to the bed and picked up the two movies Kurt had brought in. "Remember Me and West Side Story.." He stopped to read the back of "Remember Me". Kurt smiled and said, "That one is really heartbreaking, but romantic." Blaine looked up at him and half smiled, "Well I have seen West Side Story at least four or five times so how about Remember Me?" Kurt nods and sits down on the bed and opens the laptop, putting the movie into the slot on the left. "Well if we are going to have a movie night we will need popcorn." Kurt looks up suspiciously at a grimacing Blaine Anderson, "Blaine the kitchen is closed, and if we get caught we could get detention." Blaine smiled, "But we won't get caught you silly," Blaine took Kurt by the hand and pulled him up of the bed and into his arms, "Come on we won't get caught, I shouldn't be telling you this," Blaine leans into Kurt's ear and whispers, "But I am a master thief." Kurt raises an eyebrow, "Fine you win, we will go get some popcorn." Blaine's wide, toothy smile spreads across his face he kisses Kurt softly.

They are soon out the door and sneaking through the hallway, when Blaine notices a flashlight beam in the conjoining hallway, and it was approaching. "Shit.." Blaine mumbles under his breath, "follow me." Blaine takes Kurt's hand and they race down the hallway silently, slipping around the corner into another hallway just in time before the night keeper rounded the corner. Kurt and Blaine were pressed closely together in the darkness as the night keeper passed by, "Wow your good, you weren't kidding about that master thief thing, were you?" Kurt chuckled. Blaine smiled back as he and Kurt started down the hallway to the stairs.

Once inside the cafeteria they found microwave popcorn in the cabinets above the stove, taking two they headed over to the microwaves and popped them both inside, "Okay before I start it go check if anybody is out their." Kurt nods and pokes his head out the doors and confirms that its all clear.

Blaine sets the microwave and they wait.

One second before it goes of Blaine opens the door and pulls out two freshly popped bags. Kurt grabs one and they sneak back upstairs unseen.

Once inside Blaine's room again Kurt starts giggling, "What are you laughing at, huh?" Blaine smiles and grabs Kurt's waist from behind. "That was so exiting, I can't believe we didn't get caught!" Blaine looks at him, "With me leading the way? You thought we'd get caught? Ha ha ha I laugh at your ignorance!" Blaine pulls him down onto the bed with him almost crushing the popcorn.

Blaine pushes up against the wall with Kurt in his lap. Kurt sets the laptop on the end table and the popcorn on the floor while the movie is loading. Then turns around to a very arousing Blaine. "You know I have always wanted to kiss a thief." Kurt says as he sits in Blaine's lap, facing him. Blaine smiles and wraps a hand around his waist and pulls him close, their lips are almost touching when a knock comes at the door, they both stop and Blaine shoves the popcorn under the bed and Kurt into the bathroom.

Blaine P.O.V.

I open the door to my room mate, Westly. "Hey Blaine sorry it's so late, but when I got home my mom locked the door," He comes in and drops his stuff on the bed, "I don't know why no one was home." I laugh nervously and I hears Kurt's phone go off in the bathroom.

Kurt P.O.V.

From inside the bathroom I hear someone coming in and Blaine sounds okay so I don't think it is the warden, no it's Westly, dammit. I sit on the side of the bathtub and hear Blaine talking when my cell phone goes of, single ladies, I scrambles to grab it but I only drop it and the back falls of and goes underneath the sink. I went to get it and slam my head into the sink, "SHIT!" My hand goes to the back of my head and my other hand steadies my body on the sink. But it isn't working and I try to sit down on the tub again but I stumble back into the tub taking the shower curtain with me and landing with a dull thud to the back of the head. I start to feel a seeping pain start and then everything went black.

Blaine P.O.V.

I am sitting on the bed, and Westly looks at me and says, "Who's in the bathroom?" I start to tell him that Kurt locked himself out when I hear a big thud and Kurt swearing, then a louder thud and the sound of metal breaking. I take a few quick strides over to the door, "Hey are you okay?"... no answer so I knock, "Kurt?.." I am worried now so I try opening the door but he locked it. Shit, "Hey Westly come help me out!" I am trying to break the handle so we can get in but it's no use, so I motion Westly to the side and I run up against the door bashing my shoulder into it. It works and the door handle breaks of. I push open the door and see Kurt's body wrapped in the shower curtain with only his feet hanging out. The metal sound I heard was the bar snapping in half, I walk up to him moving the curtain out of the way, and I get a good look at him. He is unconscious and blood is forming in a small puddle in the curtain around his head. "Oh god," I hear Westly say from behind me, "is he.. breathing?" I hadn't thought of that, I swallowed hard and held my breath, and put my hand up to Kurt's mouth and felt short warm bursts of air, I sighed thankfully and put my hand on Kurt's.

My P.O.V.

Blaine's face is streaked with distraught and worry. He is racking in his head what to do, this doesn't even seem real. Westly comes in with a towel and hands it to Blaine, "Put that on the back of his head, we have to get him to a hospital. Blaine nods and lifts Kurt's head and puts the towel on and tries to apply pressure without hurting him.

Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt and lifts his limp body out of the tub. He pulls him up into his arms and carries him to the door, Westly grabs a couple things and closes the door behind them.

They go down the stairs and out the front door. The cold frigged air hits them and Westly throws a coat over Kurt. They walk halfway across the parking lot to Blaine's car and Westly opens the door so Blaine can lay Kurt in the front seat. He sits him down and secured the towel onto Kurt's head, then lays the coat on him neatly and goes to the other side and starts the car.

Luckily the hospital is only a 15min drive from Dalton, but after about 5min Kurt starts to stir, Blaine takes Kurt's hand and tries to drive as fast as he can, but soon Kurt's eyes flutter open and he groans, "W-What is going on, auugh.." Kurt tries to lean up but he is met with a strike of pain to the back of his head. He whimpers and grabs at the towel. "Kurt just hold on okay?" Blaine says stroking Kurt's hand with his thumb. "Westly is in the back." Blaine motions his head to the back of the car, Kurt tries to move his head but can't to he leans over clutching the towel to his head.

It is 11 more minutes before the actually get their and Kurt is doing all he can to hold in his yelps of pain. Blaine gets out of the car and dashed across the the other side and helps Kurt out. They limp inside and Kurt is immediately emitted to a room. Blaine waits impatiently outside Kurt's room with Westly, the doctor hasn't come yet and it is almost 3 o'clock in the morning. So Blaine wakes up Westly and tells him to take Blaine's car home, he tries to refuse but Blaine is determined to be their as long as Kurt was. So Westly left.

About a half an hour later the doctor comes to talk to Blaine. "Hello Mr..?" Blaine looks up, "Anderson.." "Ah yes, Mr. Anderson, well we took some x-rays and stitched up his head but he still has a pretty bad concussion, two in fact. Please come with me." Doctor Fisher takes Blaine into a dark lit room and up to a box on the wall. He flips a switch and x-rays appear. They are of Kurt's skull and he can see two rather large bumps on the back and top of his head. The doctor explains hospital gibberish that Blaine doesn't understand any of, "Doctor, I have no idea what your talking about, please," he takes a moment to exhale, "can you just tell me if Kurt is going to be okay?" The doctor smiles, "Yes your _friend_ is going to be just fine. Would you like to see him? He is still sle-" Blaine interrupts, "Yes, please is he in the same room?" The doctor just smiles and leads Blaine to a different room in a whole different part of the hospital. The doctor leaves and Blaine leans on the door frame overlooking Kurt.

He looks tired and his head is wrapped in bloody gauze. Blaine can see an IV pole but Kurt isn't hooked up anymore. Blaine sat down on the bench by his bed and slipped his fingers in between Kurt's.

The next time Blaine opened his eyes, the sun is shining through the window and Kurt is sitting up in bed talking to the doctor, he adjusted himself, and Kurt looks over. "Hey sleepy head." he says while rubbing Blaine's shoulder. The doctor looks to Blaine, "Now Mr. Anderson, you have clearance from the hospital to take Kurt home but you have to keep a good eye on him, 24/7 surveillance, you have to wake him up every two hours to make sure he is okay." Blaine smiles, all he heard was 24/7, "Now Kurt we have you scheduled for a check up in about a week so I will see you then, good day boys." the doctor walks out of the room and Blaine looks up at Kurt, "Kurt... I..-" Blaine is cut of by Kurt just laying his head on Blaine's shoulder, "I love you," Blaine says, "I love you so much and I was so afraid when I saw you laying in that tub, I don't want to lose you..." He waits for an answer but is met with silence. "Kurt?.." Blaine looks down at Kurt, silent tears ran down his face, "Oh, Kurt please don't cry.." But Kurt just grabs Blaine's hand and holds it to his chest, "I love you to Blaine.." he says in a shaky voice. Blaine just closes his eyes and nuzzles his head on Kurt.

It seems like they were sitting there forever, but eventually Blaine's phone goes of and it's Westly asking if he needs to come get them Blaine tells him to come in about an hour, so Kurt and Blaine can go get breakfast in the cafeteria.

Blaine closes his phone and helps out of bed, then stands outside the room while he changes. Kurt peaks his head through the door, "Can you go get me a new shirt from the rack over there?" Kurt motions to a rack of clothes and towels by the bathrooms, "They cut of my other one.." Blaine nods and grabs a light blue v-neck scrub and hands it to Kurt.

He comes out of his room wears the same soft yellow polka dot pajama pants he was wearing last night. "I feel silly.." Kurt says standing awkwardly next to Blaine. Blaine laughs, "Come on lets go get some food." Kurt nods and Blaine leads him to the cafeteria.

Kurt gets a toasted bagel with low-fat cream cheese, a small bowl of carrots, and a tall apple juice. Blaine gets two pieces of toast, grapes and milk. "Kurt you should eat more than that." Kurt just looks at him like 'You crazy?' Blaine just shrugs it of.

They find a singled of table by the window and Blaine takes a seat across from Kurt.

There is an awkward silence as Blaine tries to find the words to say.

"Kurt.. I feel like this is my fault.." Kurt looks up from his bagel. "How do you figure that?" Kurt looks sort of angry. "W-Well it's cause I forced you into that bathroom.." Kurt sighs and looks at Blaine with wishful eyes, "Blaine, you didn't do this to me. My phone and your sink did this." Blaine cracks a smile with Kurt.

They go back to their lunch but it's not very long before Kurt see's his dad come walking into the cafeteria, looking for Kurt.


End file.
